


Foot lover

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya visits Kitayama's apartment unexpectedly and holds a surprise for him...





	Foot lover

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kisubusa "foot kiss during massage" theme XD

Fujigaya haven’t informed Kitayama that he will come over for tonight. He likes to surprise his boyfriend like this. Kitayama is always so excited to find Fujigaya laying in his sofa or better, on his bed. 

Tonight Fujigaya had a surprise in mind for his boyfriend. He is really nervous about if this goes well. Might as well end up in total disaster.

He took a bath and put on a pair of his pajama that he keeps in the older’s apartment. He sat down on the sofa to wait for Kitayama. The older would be back soon as he texted to Fujigaya.

After almost half an hour Fujigaya hears the door opening. Kitayama walks in and throws his bag to the couch tiredly. Fujigaya grabs it and sulks. “Oi baka, watch out first!”

Kitayama jumps back hearing the younger’s voice. He only noticed him now. “Oh Taisuke! Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would be here.” He apologizes quickly and leans in to peck him on the lips.

“Ignorant chibi” Fujigaya mumbles and puts the bag on the side, patting the seat next to him. Kitayama chuckles and pets the other’s hair. “Wait a little bit, puppy. I need to take a shower first. I will be quick. Bear a few more minutes without me.” He says with a smug face and walks away.

“Don’t call me a puppy idiot! And who even said I missed you? Annoying chibi!” Fujigaya calls after him and hugs his legs to his chest. He is still nervous about what he want to try with Kitayama.

The older as promised didn’t take long in the shower and was back within ten minutes. He brings some snacks from the kitchen and sits next to Fujigaya. “Wanna watch a movie Taisuke?” He asks turning on the tv. Fujigaya nods his head.  
“Are you ok baby?” Kitayama looks at him worried.

“Why you say that? I’m perfectly fine Mitsu.” Fujigaya smiles nervously. Kitayama shakes his head in disbelief and finds a movie for them to watch. He lowers the lights and relaxes on the couch. Fujigaya is still tense next to him and Kitayama tries to take him into his arms.

"Baby, you can tell me, what's wrong?" Kitayama asks once again and pets the younger's hair.

"I'm just tired Mitsu." Fujigaya mumbles and nuzzles his face against Kitayama's neck.

"Hm, do you need a massage maybe?" Kitayama smiles and lets him go from his arms. Fujigaya nods his head and lays back on the sofa's arm. He then places his feet on Kitayama's lap. The older looks at them and then at Fujigaya. He slowly grasps the concept of Fujigaya's sudden appearance to his apartment. The younger is once again jealous of Maiko. Kitayama can't help but chuckle a bit at the thought. It's so cute how Fujigaya always wants to play with him their kisubusa themes. Like he wants to beat Maiko or something. But for Kitayama there isn't even a competition here. Because his Taisuke is already the number one person in his heart.

Fujigaya awaits patiently, while all kind of thoughts pass through his mind. What if Kitayama doesn't like his feet? What if he prefers Maiko's feet? What if he doesn't like feet at all? Fujigaya bites his lip nervously and waits for the other's move.

Kitayama turns up the lights to look at his boyfriend's feet better. They are really so beautiful. Kitayama always looked at them. He always wanted to worship them. But he never told that to Fujigaya, because he was afraid of the younger's reaction. He is really grateful that Fujigaya was the first one to want to try this.

Kitayama slowly moves his hands and starts massaging Fujigaya's right foot. He gently run his fingers along the sole and looks at the younger.

Fujigaya giggles at first because he feels tickling, but Kitayama's hands are soft and he soon gets used to it. He relaxes and lets Kitayama do the work.

"Does it feel good Taisuke?" Kitayama smiles at him and the younger nods his head.

Kitayama already feels his pants becoming tight. Touching Fujigaya's feet like this is so arousing for him. The younger feels his bulge against his feet and smirks.

"Mitsu enough with the massage." He says and the older withdraws his hands. Fujigaya runs a foot along the older's stomach while he presses on his bulge with his other foot.

"Oh fuck Taisuke, what are you doing?" Kitayama growls under his breath and grabs the foot that is now on his chest. "Damn, you're the best Taisuke." He groans and kisses Fujigaya's foot several times in different spots.

Fujigaya giggles, enjoying this a lot. "Mitsu you could have told me if you like my feet so much."

Kitayama just groans in response, holding both his feet now and kissing them, totally lost in his own world.

"Baby your feet are so beautiful." Kitayama breathes in total pleasure. "But they would look better while working my dick." He smirks and pulls down his pants, letting his boner come out proudly.

"Wow Mitsu, you're so hard just because of my feet!" Fujigaya says excited.

Kitayama guides his feet on his member and moves them against it.

"Mitsu it feels weird." Fujigaya chuckles, feeling the hard thing rubbing on his bare soles.

"If you don't like it we can stop Taisuke?" Kitayama says between moans.

"No, baby it's ok. You enjoy it so much." Fujigaya smiles and starts moving his feet on his own once he gets the grip of it. Kitayama leans his head back, lost in sensation and unable to say a word. He makes only noises and breathes.

Fujigaya works his feet on his erection as good as he can. He is not skillful but Kitayama doesn't seem to mind. They make eye contact and Kitayama growls deeply. "Fuck baby, I'm so close." He grabs Fujigaya's feet holding them together with one hand. With his other hand he works off his orgasm on the younger's feet.

Fujigaya watches, getting hard himself. He bites his lip and sends a seductive look at his lover. The older groans and cums on Fujigaya's feet, letting out a relieving sigh. He pants slightly and takes a few moments to come down of his high.

"How was it Mitsu?" Fujigaya smirks and runs his foot up the other's inner thigh playfully.

"You're driving me crazy here Taisuke." Kitayama breathes deeply and pulls his lover into a fierce kiss.

Fujigaya lets him and sits up on the couch, climbing on Kitayama's lap and straddling him. "It's your turn to pleasure me Mitsu." He whispers to his ear and licks a soft spot on his neck. He feels Kitayama growing hard again between his legs.

"Guess someone is gonna get it hard tonight." Kitayama picks him up and grins.

"And who is that someone?" Fujigaya giggles and grinds on him slowly.

Kitayama throws him on the bed once they enter the bedroom and starts getting his own shirt off. "You, baby, you." He smirks and gets naked.

Fujigaya smiles satisfied with himself and his plan. He looks up to his lover and pulls him on top of him, ready for the long night ahead of them.


End file.
